vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Токсоплазма
| ncbi = 5811 }} Токсоплазма ( ) — вид паразитических протистов, основным носителем которых являются кошки, но которые могут переноситься и множеством других теплокровных животных, в том числе и людьми. Токсоплазмоз, болезнь, вызываемая токсоплазмой, обычно проходит легко. Однако для внутриутробного плода, в случае если мать заразилась токсоплазмозом во время беременности, а также для человека или кошки с пониженным иммунитетом, эта болезнь может иметь серьёзные последствия, вплоть до летального исхода. Токсоплазма принадлежит к типу Apicomplexa и является единственным описанным видом рода Toxoplasma. Жизненный цикл Жизненный цикл Toxoplasma gondii состоит из двух фаз. Половая часть жизненного цикла проходит только в особях некоторых видов семейства кошачьих (дикие и домашние кошки), которые становятся первичным хозяином паразитов. Бесполая часть жизненного цикла может проходить в любом теплокровном животном, например, в млекопитающих (и в кошках тоже) и в птицах. left|thumb|200px|''T. gondii'' при создании дочернего клеточного каркаса в материнской клетке. В этих промежуточных хозяевах паразит вторгается в клетки, формируя так называемые межклеточные паразитофорные вакуоли, содержащие брадизоиты, медленно воспроизводящиеся формы паразитаDubey JP, Lindsay DS, Speer CA (1998). Structures of Toxoplasma gondii Tachyzoites, Bradyzoites, and Sporozoites and Biology and Development of Tissue Cysts. Clin Microbiol Rev, 11(2):267-299. полный текст (англ.) . Вакуоли формируют тканевые цисты, в основном, в мышцах и в мозге. Так как паразит находится внутри клеток, то иммунная система хозяина не может обнаружить эти цисты. Сопротивляемость к антибиотикам различна, но цисты очень трудно вывести из организма полностью. Внутри этих вакуолей T. gondii размножается последовательностью делений на две части до тех пор, как инфицированная клетка в конце концов не лопается и тахизоиты не выходят наружу. Тахизоиты подвижны и бесполым способом размножаются, производя новых паразитов. В отличие от брадизоитов, свободные тахизоиты легко устраняются иммунной системой хозяина, но при этом могут заразить клетки и сформировать брадизоиты, тем самым поддерживая инфекцию. Тканевые цисты проглатываются кошкой (например, когда она съедает заражённую мышь). Цисты выживают в желудке кошки, и паразиты заражают эпителиальные клетки тонкой кишки, где они приступают к половому размножению и формированию ооцист. Ооцисты выходят наружу с фекалиями. Животные (в том числе, люди) проглатывают ооцисты (например, поедая немытые овощи и т. д.) или тканевые цисты (в плохо приготовленном мясе) и заражаются. Паразиты внедряются в макрофаги в кишечном тракте и через кровь распространяются по телу. [[Изображение:Toxoplasma_gondii.gif|right|thumb|200px|Структура тахозоита Toxoplasma gondii]] Заражение токсоплазмой в острой стадии может быть бессимптомным, но часто вызывает симптомы гриппа на раннеострых стадиях, и, как и грипп, может в редких случаях привести к смерти. Острая стадия спадает за период от нескольких дней до месяцев, переходя в хроническую стадию. Хроническая инфекция обычно бессимптомна, но в случае иммунноослабленных пациентов (а также пациентов, заражённых ВИЧ, или пациентов, проходящих иммунноподавляющую терапию после пересадки органов) токсоплазмоз может развиваться. Наиболее частым проявлением токсоплазмоза у иммунноослабленных пациентов является токсоплазмозный энцефалит, который может привести к смерти. Если заражение T. gondii возникает впервые во время беременности, то паразит может проникнуть через плаценту, заразить плод, что может привести к гидроцефалии, внутричерепному обызвествлению или к хориоретиниту, а также к самопроизвольному аборту или внутриутробной смерти. Изменение поведения хозяина Было доказано, что паразит может влиять на поведение хозяина: заражённые крысы и мыши меньше боятся кошек; замечены факты того, что заражённые крысы сами ищут места, где мочилась кошка. Этот эффект благоприятен для паразита, который сможет размножаться половым способом, если его хозяин будет съеден кошкойBerdoy M, Webster J, Macdonald D (2000). Fatal Attraction in Rats Infected with Toxoplasma gondii. Proceedings of the Royal Society of London, B267:1591-1594. полный текст (англ.) . Механизм этого изменения ещё до конца не изучен, но существуют доказательства того, что токсоплазмоз повышает уровень допамина у заражённых мышей. Изменения личности человека Проводя биологические параллели между мышами и людьми, можно предположить, что поведение человека тоже меняется в некоторых случаях. Фактически, наблюдаются взаимосвязи между скрытым заражением токсоплазмой и некоторыми из следующих характеристик:Carl Zimmer, The Loom. [http://scienceblogs.com/loom/2006/08/01/a_nation_of_cowards_blame_the.php A Nation of Neurotics? Blame the Puppet Masters?], 1 Aug. 2006 * Повышенная рискованность человека * Более медленные реакции * Бо́льшая вероятность попасть в аварию * Чувство ненадёжности, тревоги и самосомнения * Невротизм * Среди мужчин наблюдался меньший интерес к новизне * Среди женщин наблюдалась бо́льшая откровенность и чистосердечность «В популяциях, где этот паразит очень распространён, массовые личностные изменения могут приводить к изменениям в их культуре. [Вариации в распространённости Toxoplasma gondii] могут объяснить реально существующие пропорции в различиях среди человеческих популяций, которые мы можем наблюдать с точки зрения культуры: эго, деньги, материальная собственность, работа и законы». (С) Kevin Lafferty, [http://www.eurekalert.org/pub_releases/2006-08/uoc--cpm080206.php Cat parasite may affect cultural traits in human populations] Роль токсоплазмы в шизофрении Существует несколько независимых наблюдений, подтверждающих роль заражения токсоплазмой в случаях проявления шизофрении и паранойиE. Fuller Torrey and Robert H. Yolken. Toxoplasma gondii and Schizophrenia, Emerging Infectious Diseases, November 2003. полный текст (англ.) : * Острая инфекция токсоплазмы иногда ведёт к психотическим симптомам, не отличающимся от шизофрении. * Некоторые антипсихотические медицинские препараты, используемые для лечения шизофрении (например, галоперидол), также останавливают развитие токсоплазмы в клеточных культурах. * Несколько исследований нашли значительно повышенные уровни антител к токсоплазме у пациентов, больных шизофренией, по сравнению со всем остальным населением.Wang HL, et al. (2006-07). «[http://www.blackwell-synergy.com/doi/abs/10.1111/j.1600-0447.2006.00780.x Prevalence of Toxoplasma infection in first-episode schizophrenia and comparison between Toxoplasma-seropositive and Toxoplasma-seronegative schizophrenia]», Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 114(1):40-48. * Заражение токсоплазмой ведёт к повреждению астроцитов в головном мозге, точно такие же повреждения астроцитов наблюдаются при шизофрении. Активным исследователем роли токсоплазмы и других инфекций при шизофрении является американский психиатр Фуллер Тори. Распространённость заболевания у людей У 33,1 % жителей США старше 12 лет были найдены специфичные для токсоплазмы антитела IgG, указывающие на то, что они были когда-либо заражены токсоплазмой (цифры из исследований 1999—2000 годов).Jones JL, Kruszon-Moran D, Wilson M (2003-11). Toxoplasma gondii infection in the United States, 1999—2000. Emerging Infectious Diseases. полный текст (англ.) Предполагают, что во всём мире до 65 % всего человечества заражено паразитами Toxoplasma gondii. Но при этом процент заражения сильно различается в разных странах, от 22 % в Великобритании до более 88 % (или 45 % в зависимости от исследования) во ФранцииDavid Adam, Guardian Unlimited. [http://www.guardian.co.uk/life/thisweek/story/0,12977,1048642,00.html Can a parasite carried by cats change your personality?], 25 Sep. 2003, при этом в Южной Корее уровень заражения лишь 4,3 %, а в Бразилии — свыше 66,9 %. Как предотвратить заражение См. токсоплазмоз. В литературе * Пигги Уильяма Слитора с версией об иноземном происхождении Toxoplasma gondii * В фильме «На игле» персонаж умирает от токсоплазмоза на фоне ВИЧ. Литература Внешние ссылки * «Виноватый взгляд жертвы» Автор: Дмитрий Шабанов * A Common Parasite Reveals Its Strongest Asset — Stealth in the New York Times * [http://www.dpd.cdc.gov/dpdx/HTML/ImageLibrary/Toxoplasmosis_il.htm Toxoplasma images], from CDC’s DPDx, in the public domain * [http://www.livescience.com/scienceoffiction/060210_technovelgy.html Toxoplasma in Live Science] * [http://pathogens.plosjournals.org/perlserv/?request=get-document&doi=10.1371/journal.ppat.0020013 Cytoskeletal Components of an Invasion Machine—The Apical Complex of Toxoplasma gondii] * [http://scienceblogs.com/loom/2006/06/20/toxoplasma_on_the_brain.php Toxoplasma on the Brain], article by Carl Zimmer * A Nation of Neurotics? Blame the Puppet Masters?, article by Carl Zimmer Категория:Апикомплексы Категория:Паразиты